


PSA: I fucking hate you

by atsuyo



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cuckolding, Fuckbuddies, Major Spoilers, Multi, Pre-Game Events, Three-some ish, just keep in mind, mastermind reveal, recorded sex too i guess, that saimatsu is the main aspect here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-02-11 19:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12942006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atsuyo/pseuds/atsuyo
Summary: Pre-game events, with Kaede, Shuichi, Rantarou and all sorts of shenanigans... It goes very dark, very heated and very fucked up.This story will be extended, and is rated NSFW/R-18. Please read at your own discretion.Enjoy! This will be a continued story.





	1. Chapter 1

"And that concludes your interview, contestant applicant number 142, please sign off with the number of this years season and name, and step away from the camera."

"Danganronpa, season 53. My name is-”

========================

The blonde girl woke up with a shake, she blinked her eyes and looked up, a boy with somewhat unnatural greenish hair that couldn't have been cheap to style, shook her body with a little of restraint. He had a little of a perplexed look on his face but he stepped back as the girl sat up from the plush couch and gave him a stare. She had fallen asleep waiting for the session to finally be over with the prep work and she was waiting for-

“My my.. Look at you~”  
She opened an eye. Over her stood a boy she didn't recognise at first. Neither the voice… her eyes were a blurr.

A sense of caution shot through her.“Who.. Who are you..?” Her voice came off gruff and a little annoyed she was disturbed in her sleep. The masculine voice responded back

“I was going to ask you the same question.”

She rose her eyebrow at the boy’s sullen yet passive tone. “I'm here for the same reason as you.. But my reasonings a little more.. Complex.”

The girl sat up.  
“This isn't my first time as an applicant you know?” He chuckled a little darkly.

Ah, so he’s another upcoming student huh? Was hoping I wouldn't have to meet anymore of them but…

“So you're reapplying ‘cause you didn't get in last season or-” As her eyes adjusted to the light… With that, suddenly she realized. “Wait-”

“Holy shit…” 

Rubbing her eyes to give her another sense of confirmation that she wasn't hallucinating, it was him.

It was. Last year's winner, the Ultimate Adventurer, Rantarou Amami.

 

“Haha, so. Finally woken up from dream land huh?” He gave his hand a shake of a friendly gesture and shrugged while he heaved a small sigh.

The girl shook her head again and blinked rapidly, but she nodded slightly unsure to what he said.

“How… Why are you here?”

Many questions and such rummaged through her more now alert and awakened brain.

“You won the last game, so why are you still-” His cold tone cut her off.  
“I'm here to welcome you as my newest classmate this upcoming game of course.”

“Newest classmate…?”

She stared at him. Bemused, like he was some sort of intimate object from another planet. She cocked her head to the side so her hair fell at a particular angle spruced across her shoulders. Blonde, unmistakably caught in a glisten from the artificial ceiling lights, she kept her lilac eyes trained on this strange, enticing yet somewhat empowering aura to him of an individual.

“...Kaede Akamatsu. Was it not?”

Kaede’s head jerked a little with her entire body as she now sat up straight. Rantarou took the liberty to sit on one of the arms to the couch. He stared Kaede down as well as he nodded as if he was satisfied with his observation and reached out a non-heavy clattered hand with allsorts of rings and nicknacks she remembered him having. While Kaede remembered his appearance in the last game fairly. But he was no longer dressed oddly with none of his signature piercings and jewellery insight.

“What happened to you..?”

He only chuckled in response. He leaned off the arm rest a little and crossed his legs, arms behind his head and shrugged. “Cons to being a winner, you know? Winning this game, doesn't guarantee you anything, let alone survivability. I did, now look at me.”

“So you're saying… you're-”  
“Going to be participating again? Yep.”

Kaede’s blood shot below freezing point for a split second. “Huh? Didn't you hear?”

No wonder he knew my addressed name… Kaede wondered.

“Yeah, why do you care ‘bout me though?” Kaede sniggered. “We're all going to the same place very soon for the same reason. I just chose not to interact with the other cast members of the participants, y’know? what's the point of making friends with people you'll just end up forgetting later, then you'll never realize those people who you bonded with, you’ll end up lying, backstabbing? Maybe even killing. I see that you're quite notorious with your own skills Rantarou.”

Well, that got a laugh out of him.

“You should know. Hm? Being a victor from the last game and all.”

He seems almost flattered by how much she seemed to know about his last killing games experience. It was a very wild ride, by no means a flawless one.

“Don't act like I don't know anything Miss Akamatsu.” His chuckle was somewhat eerie but also alluring.

“I think we should agree not to lie to each other at least while we still hold our humanity. I think it's only fair, I mean…” he leaned forward.

“I am hoping to pay you the same level of courtesy…” The blonde visibly winced but she let a cold laugh slip her lips.

“Ironic you say that.” Kaede spat  
“Once you sign up something like this, you throw away all that's dear to your life and your humanity too.”

Another chuckle, Kaede was getting a little irritated. “What are you even laughing about? The hell is so funny? What are you scheming?”

His eyes locked straight onto hers.

“Me? Scheming?” He practically whispered. “Doing anything even before the killing game wouldn't benefit anyone in the slightest.” but as he said that, Rantarou had the faintest memory of him recording to his future self. Warning him about the dangers and consequences, the perk…

But alas, of course with memories all altered, he thought it was just standard procedure for the show, when really, the recording would only further deepen the plot hole for his role in the 53rd killing game, as he wasn't fully aware. He was going to be claimed as the Ultimate Survivor now. However…

“Besides…”  
He leaned in close to her ear with his fingers delicately stroking her chin as his hot breath whispered so tenderly against her milky skin.

“I already know everything about the little.. “Arrangement” you have between yourself and that other participant… what was his name again…?”

A chill ran right down Kaede’s spine, what with he said next, caused her face to grow complexly pale.

“Was it… Shuichi, right?”

Kaede couldn't really move.  
He knew.. This could've been bad. There wasn't any strict rules regards to relationships within participants before the game… 

Standard rules followed. Once a full set of sixteen students were chosen, they were forced to return with their normal lives and pretend nothing happened, at least for a certain undefended period of time, their approval and their news of acceptance is to be found out by no one, especially to the public, but some people usually brag about being cast anyway, but the process of actually getting into the studio was all secret. 

A staged kidnapping somewhat to speak on the final day, once their memories were altered, they would have their normal school days, and them will be taken to the TDR’s custody.

But the dev team most likely wouldn't love to hear of a secret fuck-buddy system between the two of them without anyone else knowing… The dev’s could speculate that maybe the two of them will plan something together to help them during the actual game… But if Rantarou of all people knew…

The question was.. Who else did?

=======================

“I know what you're thinking, don't worry about all that Kaede… Sometimes it's better not to know all of the details~” he purred. Kaede winced again, feeling his hand trail down slowly across her collarbone. It's okay.. She winced

Shuichi will show up soon from the rest of his prep interviews and all that. Soon enough… Soon enough and this creep could get lost.

As much as Rantarou would have been viewed as a patriarch, especially when he aired last killing season, he was nothing like the slimy snake he is right now. Feeling across Kaede’s skin and barely tracing his lips against her ear.

“You know… I've kind of had my eyes on you for a while anyway… She said I could have fun with you… Put on a good show-” Kaede gripped at her seat

“She?” 

“What the hell does a lowlife like you want with me anyway? Perhaps my big ass boobs caught your fancy, perv?”

Another chuckle there. “If I really was out for the breasts and figure… The other blonde.. Iru-? Ah whatever… it doesn't matter.” He scoffed a little.

“I'm not for the insecure little-tonns who couldn't do anything with a dick if it punched them in the face.” This made Kaede shift a little in her place, but his other hand had taken a slight firm grasp down on her from instantly slipping out of his grasp.

“W-what makes you think, me of all people would have that kind of experience..?” she tried to play it coy and not plead guilty, or fall into some sort of trap of his.

“Well… You aren't as dumb as you may come off to be.. That's for sure.” His tongue etched in the crevices of her ear and she jolted in her seat, she gripped onto his shoulder as an attempt to push him away but he surprisingly was firmer in balance then she thought.

“I-is that meant to be a compliment..?” her breathing hitched for a few seconds as his hand gently slipped down to her thigh and stroked it there under the stockings. 

“Get your hands off me-” his teeth bit on to her ear and she gave a yelp, for some reason she didn't want to call out for help with the sheer risk of them being caught in this scenario, she pushed him again and this time he learned his body down much more over her, now his hand slipped up her shirt and grabbed one of her tits, soft and fleshy like a pillow Amami noted, giving her a smirk and he rubbed it around awkwardly 

“Hmm, seems to me you don't really want me to though?” he teased her mockingly, pulling his head back to take a look at her face as he violated her. Now a hand that touched her thigh made its way under her skirt and tapped at her panties, which surprisingly was already showing some signs of her wet aromatic sticky mess. 

“My my.. It seems the littlest of actions leaves you helpless, I got to take note of that.” Kaede shivered in her seat and tossed, turned her head around. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her aroused like this. His hand slipped down and slowly caressed her slit, the pinched at her clit and made a moan escape her lips, Amami chuckled seductively as his fingers glided in not-so neatly and pushed its way into her core. 

Kaede gasped while his finger started pumping her in, his hand now attending to one of her breasts, he knelt up on the couch with Kaede barely beneath him, one knee down on it while his other propped him firm into the ground behind him. Humming as his fingers tapped at her walls and so. Kaede couldn't take much of it as her lips were slowly losing its dominance and allowing pants, moans and all sorts to evade. She cursed herself for letting this low life violate her like this. 

“You sure look like you're enjoying yourself… I wonder what your mouth tastes like Kaede.. such fleshy lips can't lie right?”  
He took the liberty to lean in and clamp on to her lips as he says this, grazing and licking here to allow their tongues to connect, which Kaede hesitate but her lust slowly consuming her and allowing it.

"She's really a slut..." Amami thought to himself with a slight smirk extruded onto his lips as their little make-out session passed, for about a minute of closed off moaning and hitched breathing, soft voices and gasps, etc. Amami pulled away first but let his teeth drag out her bottom lip again, she'd sure get a bruise of some sort later.

"Well.. You done now?" Kaede whispered with a bit of a shaky breath, she glared at him, but her look, which was MEANT to be intimidating, seemed to strike Amami with a sort of amusement instead. He leaned down and tapped her cheek gently as his face had not left the comfort of her own, still as close as it had been, barely two centimeters from her own, with a slightly bored tone that left him as his facial expression straightened to something of loathing. "It was a pleasant analysis anyway."

As he said that, he straightened up. As if predicting it, the door a few feet down the hall swung open, Saihara Shuichi. Another new contestant, he wasn't really anything special really, skimpy, weak looking and lean, pale as anything, and even though his hideous hat hid one of his eyes, Amami could clearly tell from the one lone exposed one, he seemed to have suffered from lack of sleep, somewhat. His eyelashes look like they were darkened by a light brush Amami noted.. He smiled gently as he held out a hand, while the other tucked itself into his back pocket, his more nuance tone reemerged. "About done for today yeah?"

"Just about." Shuichi quietly responded. He held his bag tucked up his arm and tipped at his hat as if to straighten it. As Amami turned his back to Kaede, his hand reemerged from the same pocket, and pointed towards Kaede, then swatting at the wind, at nothing as if his hand was cutting something in the thin-air. Kaede gulped. She knew what he was doing, but she kept silent. While Amami talked more to Saihara, Kaede didn't tune into their conversation, she sat there, trying to hide the fact she was feeling wetter down her legs then anything, it was starting to make her squirm.

Once Saihara and Amami finished speaking, he nodded towards Kaede and gave her an innocent wink. "Pleasure meeting you, Miss soon-to-be Akamatsu. We'll meet again, soon enough." And with those words he was gone.

After a few seconds, Saihara turned back to Kaede as he stepped close to her from where she sat. "So I'm done for today..! Maybe you'd like to go out for a bite to eat before we-"  
Before he could even finish, Kaede stood up, grabbed his hand and ran towards the door opposite the one Saihara emerged from, into a white long hall until she reached a stall, the unisex-disabled stall. Saihara gulped and tried to make a noise of protest but she was surprisingly stronger then he imagined. She dragged themselves in, slammed the door shut and lock, pushing him against the wall and kissed him deeply. Saihara's eyes has widened in sincere alarm as she swiped her hands down skillfully to his pants and fly and pulled his member out, seeing Kaede so provocative did somewhat turn him on, his dick was already semi-hard from her actions, she gave him a sloppy blowjob without a second thought and he gasped

"A~Ahhaakamatsu...!! Wh- what's gotten-"

"Shut up would you..? You should be enjoying this." 

She mumbled between the noisy slurps and gulps, he shuddered, tossing his head back and forth against the wall, his head as if lolling around his shoulders with the noises of pleasure that left him, he felt violated but oh-so turned on so quick. Akamatsu taking charge.. It was a sincere dream for him.

She didn't bother wait for him to come, but slipped her panties down as she stood up, forcing him down onto the toilet (seat-down of course) and stood a little awkwardly over him, her wet cunt barely slipping against his pre-cum soaked tip, she was breathing rather heavily, looking at him from under heavy-drooped lids. "Akamatsu..? Are you feeling okay..?" Kaede's eyes widened again, his face showed genuine care... Apparently.

"Like you'd care."

"You know that's far from true..."

She took a deep breath, sighing as she shook her head, she decided to dismiss this.  
"No... Just, feeling kind of well, heated after talking to Rantarou I guess, he's hot you know?"

It wasn't a full-out lie, but feeling him tense under him make her smirk a little.  
"What? You jealous or something..?" Saihara sighed this time.

"You'd want to fuck him too wouldn't you?"

"You're not wrong I guess."  
He hitched a sigh again

"But now I wanna do you, so why the short face? I can feel you losing interest real quick."  
Saihara had a filthy thought in the back of his head of Amami, himself and well... He shook his head and heaved again, looking back at Kaede.

"Y-yeah... Sorry I'm just a little, caught in my head about the interview earlier."  
Kaede snickered. "You're hopeless. Just how I like you."

She sat herself down as his throbbed part jutted into her and their tandem continued, but somewhere from not too far away, someone was watching it all from the super-special-secret camera room of theirs. Their fingers were gently caressing their clit through their own soaked panties between tiny giggles as she listened to the conversation, straightening her glasses with the other and brushing a fair strand of blue away from her face.

"I already like them as they are but..." Tsumugi. Slowly spoke to no-one in particular, but giggled again in her little fanatic way, she grabbed her phone from beside her as she began to check her contacts, her finger stroked her slit as she sighed, then pressing down on a certain "friend" of hers, she pulled it to her ear.

"Hello..~? Rantarou yes? Remember that little arrangement you suggested...? Yes, THAT one. Mhmm, yes yes... Well I had some forethought. Our older audience would suuuuure love a show like that. Keep it up, and I'll allow your perk to be established into the script. That's all." She set it down and giggled nastily again, with another strained sigh that followed.

===========================

"I'm going to make this the most unforgettable DanganRonpa season the team's ever seen... Just you wait."


	2. Time for the compromise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to be a little more subtle Kaede... To which Rantarou and her will have to go out for a skeptical yet staged "fake relationship." Time to make things work for the cameras... All stage play. And then what happens with that? How will Shuichi react too? And what exactly is Tsumugi scheming for this entire arrangement? Who else is on the with propos plan? 
> 
> Stay tuned to find out.

Sometime enough after the events of Kaede meeting Rantarou for the first time in the lobby that day, she been feeling rather agitated around him

Due to their work and schedules with interviews and prepatory sponsor sealing deals, there were more times they were forced to interact on a prior basis, Rantarou would just smile at her or wave at her for a polite gesture as if his little "tease" scene never happened

The naughtier and darker side to Kaede, formidably wanting him to mess with her again, but sadly she didn't get her wish. To which the picturesquely firstly blonde took a lot of this anger out on Shuichi in a series of "sexual assaults" kind of way. Poor guy was having his dick sucked, toyed with and rammed into her fair body whether he liked it or not, but 99% of the time he enjoyed it regardless

They'd fuck in between their shifts, or during bathroom breaks, or even as much as foreplay under the tables, right under the Devs noses, they knew no boundaries, sex craving animals for their longings for an escape to the closer and closer days approaching towards their second last phase in planning the 53rd seasons launch, public teasers. Trailers and not-to-reveal much kind of ordeals. A lot of scans and fun splashes into the future engrossed media to start swarming their computer screens or take to their phone, etc to start posting their theories about the upcoming new season and potentially steadily start it's endless cycles of hype trains.

This was media in its finest work, how TDR thrived with its countless parades of die hard fans and obsessors, like previously mentioned, an endless cycle, but the newest part to this whole planning process.. was just about to get started.

=======================

The long week had dragged on for its busy regime, all of the team were hastily making use of every little second they had. Everyone was on tight schedules.

As for Kaede, that day she was being drilled in with a lot of the stage crew and prep squads. As she finally was finishing her shift for that afternoon, she was greeted with an unexpected visit, and it could be even enterprises a small nasty shock to her, the striking blue haired youth that was Tsumugi Shirogane had come in to have a small check up on Kaede's staged outfit, tailored to fittings and other shots by camera crews.

She was sipping on a small cup of what smelled like coffee while peering into a clipboard with great interest in its contents, not even bothered to scan Kaede's facial expression for some sign of loathing, she didn't care. Tsumugi was her patriarch for this entire show and she knew that she'd have to be shown some sign of respect. Kaede knew not to cross any of the Devs or folks in charge of course, it would absolutely impact her ratings and possible chances of survival in the very extended long run if not treated with care.

“Akamatsu? Just the person I wanted to see, if you're done, care to walk with me towards my office, if not, then come anyway. You'll be excused for the schedule if needed.”

...Now, that was something she didn't expect Tsumugi to say  
Not that she had much choice, Kaede slowly slung off the white backpack off her shoulders to the ground and slowly folded her arms, as if almost protectively.

She couldn't imagine one thing that Tsumugi could want from her on such urgency... Unless-- Kaede shivered as the image of Shuichi giving her oral merely a few hours ago etched in her mind.

Quickly regaining her composure, she shot a glance at the girl in front of her for some sort of well-knowing sign, ANY sign, but Tsumugi of course wasn't watching her, gesturing her to follow with one of her manicured fingers, clasped on the clipboard. Her talons were so firmly clawed at.

"Right." They departed.

Both girls not too different in height walked out of the black stage room, down a few brightly lit halls silently together, Kaede didn't bother say anything as of course Tsumugi had no need to speak to her at that very moment so there was no need to jump the gun yet based on assumption.

That is until Tsumugi's cell phone broke the silence, expertly flipping the board under her arm she pulled out the cutely yet irritatingly and shiny decorated blue phone case out of her skirt pocket that had a small keychain with a familiar looking figure dangling down, Kaede couldn't place exactly what it was or what it meant, but the little chibi figure with the rose-blonde pigtails winking at her from the reflected light to its plastic seal, felt almost like some sort of mockery to her.

"Yes? ..I'm sorry but can we reschedule that for later in the evening? I have a very important meeting with some of the cast members to attend to. No. No that can't do.. listen let me get back to you, I'll have a look at the ratings budget myself." And with that, the phone disappears.

“Uhm, sorry. Shiro-”  
Tsumugi looked back at her through the sheen of her glasses and with an almost borer expression, turned into an innocent kind smile.

“I'd prefer Tsumugi but of course, what is it?”

Kaede tool a deep breath and blurted out  
“Is… is there something wrong? Some sort of complaint? Or- well, did I do something wrong? Because if that's the case, then pl-”

Tsumugi gave a small simpering laugh and shook her head as they turned towards a black door in the end of a hallway, with “Main head office” engraved in fine silver on a plaque. Tsumugi entered a code on the numberer padlock nearby “Oh Kaede, you worry too much. This is just a meeting I have organised in the importance of your first teaser project! You should be ecstatic with excitement.”

She pressed her hand against the door handle, while her smile slowly turned into something rather of a malicious grin.

“Trust me, this will surely please you.”  
And in they entered.

Kaede got a pretty good surprise out of this alright. As there he was, sitting with his legs crossed up on the table, pretending to eye a window from across where he sat in the office room, but the unmistakable smirk he kept planted on his face. Rantarou.  
He didn't look at her, but he knew Kaede had entered along with Tsumugi. His face had a slight eerie shine to it from the glass-darkened table in front of him, expensive looking too.

Kaede did a double take and almost walked out of there out of sheer shock, but her better senses told her not to oppose a direct order from Tsumugi, and stay put. “You’d only have to put up with him for a little while…” she hoped.

Hesitantly, our protagonist stood there quite stiff and still, cross armed quite protectively as Tsumugi sat down in her black computer chair a few feet away from Rantarou. Placing the clipboard and cup down, she gestured Kaede to sit.

“And if you could also close the door, kindly.” Kaede did just that.

“Now. Let's get down to business”  
Kaede sat across from both of them, eyeing both the male and female with a distinction of sheer fear, paralysing almost. Clasping her hands firm on her lap, and out of known where she spat;

“Can I ask, what is he doing here?”  
Rantarou snorted slightly at the rude tone.

“Ah... So of course, you two have already met.”  
Kaede rose an eyebrow suspiciously

“What do you mean, already?”

Tsumugi shrugged as her eyes drifted to inspect her fine fingernails before addressing Kaede once again, with the formal simple yet matter of fact tone manner her voice reverberated with.

“Usually the future classmates of a season as tradition don't and aren't usually allowed to see each other until the team actually approves and are absolutely sure no one going to kill each other yet, and believe me, that kind of occurrence has been extremely close to happening on several occasions in the past.” 

Tsumugi then looked at Rantarou, almost accusingly, but he only chuckled. Kaede rose an eyebrow and barely spoke out a word in sheer query before Rantarou managed to cut in. 

“Oh don't go yelping and assuming you. She means that last year, so I may have… somewhat caused a little riot to limbo between our previous years cast, is all.”

A sadistic smile replaced his little smirk and he began swinging back on his chair, causing it to groan rather loudly under his applied weight. “It was honestly, the funniest fucking thing ever.”

“Need I remind you, that particular event in the past lead the TDR to almost need to replace three applicants? Our auditioners aren't actually covered for their death-wishes via contract, unless they're in an actual killing game setting.” Tsumugi added crossly, narrowing her eyes behind her glasses. Rantarou only gave a snort.

“Whoops. Oh well, I have no intentions to cause that much trouble again.” he spoke again with a hollow voice this time.

“As I was saying.” Tsumugi continued  
She cleared her throat and began, dismissing Rantarou.

“This is usually how the studio runs it, but even though it's a rule, not everyone abides by it. So let me cut to the chase.”

Kaede could only nod.

“Me, some of the camera prep crew, along with some suggestions from… particular requesters, and sponsors…” Tsumugi checked to make sure Kaede was paying attention, to which she was giving the utmost attention possible. “Have decided to try a new project.”

“Right…?” Kaede’s head tilted in slight confusion.  
“Which will involve yourself, the new protagonist of this season, and the reoccurring crown holder, the champion of the previous game. With that we hope to cause a complete media scandal with. Your photo shoot and teaser leaks are due to release in exactly…”

Tsumugi’s eyes closed and she counted silently to herself with her fingers, lips moving but only just. And looked back at them both

“Less than three hours if I recall correctly from now? On all broadcasting televisions around. Which leads to you two, with phase two.” Kaede leaned forward and placed both her hands on the table resting atop each other, feeling slightly lost.

“Okay..? Sorry but I just don't get one thing, what does that got to do with us?” Tsumugi held up a finger with a small smile.

“Ah ah! I'm getting to that.”

Kaede slouched back in her chair arms folded again, getting impatient as it were. Rantarou seemed to find this amusing, as he was being shot a dirty look from Kaede.

“This is where it gets interesting, I suggest you keep listening.” Rantarou piped in, he seemed like he was enjoying himself in the current regard. 

“In short, you two will be pinned together, into a fake relationship.”

Sudden silence. Kaede’s ears were turning slightly red as she tried to process this “W-what..?” 

Rantarou could only help but burst out laughing savagely.

“Oh my god, now that I wasn’t expecting, I was kind of anticipating for her to try throttle me or something instead!”

“How about you shut up?” Kaede responded with a much similar savagery behind her tone, Rantarou only kept laughing at the amusement of it all. Tsumugi’s expression had barely changed as she was straightening her glasses

“Okay but, what if I don't accept this?” Kaede immediately turned to Tsumugi. “This isn't really… mandatory is it…?”

“Funny enough I'd actually think you'd want to do this.” Tsumugi only shrugged. “But unfortunately, yes for you, this is mandatory.”

And at that moment, Tsumugi leaned over the table with both her hands propping her chin up, eyes twinkling behind her glasses.”Unless rather you had a rough time with the rest of the team with your other… arrangements?” The way she let the last word drag with a dangerous whisper like tone to it made Kaede realize how deep the wound was made. She obviously knew. There was probably nothing she could do at this point but keep silent. Kaede, slouching back into her chair slowly, eyeing both of them as did so. Closing her eyes for a movement...

Ohhhhhh how much loathing she felt for the both of them was beyond anything from before. This was just ludicrous and humiliating at it's best. No way not to assume these two have their own demographic going on, and she felt furious for being just a prop to it, but of course… like Tsumugi said, did she really have any choice?

“Let's say, this goes on.” She spoke up suddenly, Tsumugi perked up a little as Kaede had found her voice once more, Rantarou gazing at her through a lazy eye. “What’s in it for- well, me?”

Rantarou closed his eyes again, folding his arms as he gave a non committed sniff and laughed again. “I love how you hesitated while saying that, were you about to say… “Us?” By any chance?” 

His voice was the equivalent to a purr in tone but Kaede ignored him, waiting for her answer as Tsumugi straightened her sheets, her facial expression had not changed at all. “Well…”

“I'd like to think this entire opportunity is like the reward. You two get the publicity, a nice image for the media, and obscurely more sponsors-”

“But there's more, isn't there?” Kaede immediately interjected  
“It can't just be for our benefit can it? There's got to be something in it for you and the team isn't there? Don't tell me I'm wrong, cause I sure am not gonna believe that much shit.”

Tsumugi only managed a small smile, looking back at Kaede with a satisfied look. “Well, you sure aren't dumb as you seem.”

“Go ahead and try me, I'm relatively a reasonably smart person.”  
Rantarou leaned back in his chair while the two exchanged glances, Kaede kept ignoring him and Tsumugi continued.

“Of course there's a benefit for us, both parties will get SOMETHING out of it. Sponsorship means more money, sponsorship means more deals to seal and more exposure and probably most important for the two of you, more popularity and more chances of survivability.”

Now, that last line certainly caught Kaede’s attention.

“Is that so?” Rantarou seemed a little bewildered by the news too, he leaned in closer and rose an eyebrow.

Tsumugi just smiled at them like it was extremely obvious.  
“Exactly. Now let's discuss the arrangements…”

==================================

“Sheesh…” yawning, Kaede and Rantarou soon left the room well after closing hours, practically no one was around so they were only aware of each others footsteps echoing in the halls. Rantarou was oddly silent but he kept his hands tucked in his pockets and away from Kaede. This seemed to amuse her to some degree.

“What a long day, who would have thought that a staged relationship would need so much planning and advancements?” Kaede chuckled a little, Rantarou stifled a grin and a sound of amusement too. He held his arms in the air over his head to stretch them. 

“What, do you think I go around having fake relationships all the time? I'm as clueless as you are honey.” and as he said that, they both turned to the minor lobby where by no real surprise, Shuichi was sitting on one of the waiting couches, staring at his phone. He then suddenly caught sight at Kaede with Rantarou, stepping up immediately but also his face falling slightly. She walked over to him and grabbed her bag which he had looked after for her.

‘Like some sort of obedient pet.’ Rantarou thought to himself.. he chuckled at the sight of them as he crossed his arms. “Oh and don't worry about acting lovey dovey ‘round me you two, since we're all under some heavy duty paperwork, were all friends here.”

Shuichi tightened his hand at the bag strap around him, but Kaede took his free hand and squeezed it gently. “Not to worry, about us I mean. I'll see you tomorrow then bright and early huh?”

Rantarou was surprised, she had lost the aggressive approach with him from earlier and he actually smiled, genuinely with a tiny wave. 

“Absolutely, there's no better time to get ready then the early hours. Good night to you both.” And with that, Rantarou had left through the side exit. Kaede could hear Shuichi heave a sigh of relief the moment Rantarou’s presence had left the room.

“You okay?”  
Shuichi coughed a little

“Couldn't be better.” to which she rolled her eyes.  
Kaede pecked him on the side of his jawline and smirked at him under her eyelids, but her cool composure returned sure after.

“Let's get going, I'm starved after today. And later, I'll make it up to you for being so patient with me, and ah yeah…”  
She bit her lip as she felt guilty for making him wait

“Sorry for never returning your calls, I know you pinged me a few times… but, okay, I'll explain on the way to Burger Palace, okay?”

Shuichi lightened up slightly and nodded  
“Of course, and uhm. Don't worry! I wasn't really waiting for a long time really.” Kaede shrugged as they headed towards the main doors.

“Alright, but you're going to be super surprised when I tell you.”  
She couldn't help keep the grin off her face. This was going to be an interesting week no doubt and somewhere far off in the late streets say that very same evening, Rantarou was walking home with a satisfied yet malicious smile of his own. Looking forward to the next day too, but with… different reasons as to why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH FINALLY. Here comes.... The long awaited second chapter! 
> 
> I am sooooo sorry for not updating this shit in such a long time, but recently I've gotten a ton of inspiration to continue this actual series of mine in particular. Subjected to change some of these stories tags but the concepts of pregame v3 stories between my selective characters should run amok. More smut next chapter for sure *wink*
> 
> Thank you for those who've been waiting!

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go!
> 
> And if you couldn't tell by the "she" comment, that's Tsumugi. The whole ordeal is that behind the scenes, Tsumugi is allowing all of this shenanigans to happen so she can get like a mini teaser out for he public viewing DR before its show actually hits live, like a mini propo.
> 
> And the more.. Adult viewers get a very special taste thanks to Rantarou and Tsumugi getting some agreements on what to do with Kaede.
> 
> Since we're on the topic, yes, Kaede and Shuichi's relationship is much like a fuck buddy system, and yes they've fucked a lot and done a lot of kinky shit before, she did end up kind of booking it with Shuichi, he was cute, and she's never gone out with a guy, so what she had to lose before a killing game, right?
> 
> That's where the trouble started, hehe. Now a Q I got about Rantarou; "Why is he not acting game-canon wise?"
> 
> This is actually because Tsumugi being the new script writer and main head, the Mastermind behind the story, requested his old persona back to help spice things up a little, especially since he's a returning contestant, and that he could make some nice propo's for the public.
> 
> Hope y'all liked it! Hit me up on Tumblr or check my blog out, on official-akamatsu! Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
